valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Megas's beasts
Megas's beasts are a group of beasts used by Megas in his army in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of Valis II. They seem to lack any intelligent personality. Descriptions Sondern Sondern (そんでるぬ, Sonderunu), a multiple headed beast and the biggest of Megas's ones. It attacked Yuuko in the entrance to Vanity but is defeated by her shortly afterwards. His many heads can shoot acid bullets to their target and can regenerate if given time to do so. If they don't do, the true head will emerge to attack. 'Bazoon' Bazoon (べいずん, Beizuun), a large worm-like cyclops beast. It guarded Megas's base and was defeated by Yuuko just before finding Megas and Valia. It grows from the wall and attacks by sending its own larvae. The more it grows, the harder it is to damage it. 'Ajie' Ajie (あじえ, Ajie), a torch-like beast. It guards Megas's final hideout's first line. It attacks by shooting highly fast many of the wisp enemies from the level and also breathe fire. It can guard with its three blue coloured mini-torchs. 'Kilbayd' Kilbayd (きるべいど, Kirubeido), a centipede-like beast. It guards Megas's final hideout's second line. It attacks by transporting into energy balls in different parts of the battlefield. Its weakpoint is its head. Appearances All of them appear in the MSX2, PC-88/98 and SX68 versions of Valis II. Sondern appears as the boss from act 2, Bazoon appears as the boss from act 5, and Ajie and Killbayd appears as sub-bosses from act 6 before facing Megas. Gallery SondernX68.jpg|Yuuko facing Sondern in the SX68 version of Valis II SondernX682.jpg|Sondern's true head from the SX68 version of Valis II 1639210-sondern.jpg|Yuuko facing Sondern in the PC-88 version of Valis II 1639211-sondern2.jpg|Sondern's true head from the PC-98 version of Valis II BazoonX68.jpg|Bazoon fighting against Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II 1639185-bazoon.jpg|Bazoon fighting against Yuuko in the PC-88 version of Valis II AjieX68.jpg|Ajie fighting against Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II KilbaydX68.jpg|Kilbayd fighting against Yuuko in the SX68 version of Valis II Trivia *Sondern is the only boss from the entire series to be fought in the ground while the screen scrolls. *Sondern is the boss with the most heads in the entire series, with at least more than five. *Sondern's true head is notably bigger in the PC-88/98 version and has a longer neck. *Bazoon's form is sometimes a subject of joke among some fans because of its genital-like appearance. *If the player gets quickly near to the wall from where Bazoon merges and then crouches and attacks, Bazoon can be defeated quickly. *If the player defeats Ajie's main body and didn't damage his blue mini-torches, even thought the portal to the next part of the level opens, the torches are still there static but acts as enemies. The player can defeat them if they want. *Although Kilbayd's head is destroyed, before appearing in the next part of the level, his remaining body will continue moving normally. Category:Characters Category:Megas's army